Ayperos
by Mouran
Summary: This is my go at a band story. People on Adultfanfiction loved it so I figured I'd give it a shot and put it here. :D


Chapter one: Through the Fire and Flames

The great hall was packed with witches and wizards on the first night of school. They had all been waiting for the headmaster to speak for they knew this year they were to have a very special treat. Hermione and Ron sat next to eachother and noticed with a little surprise that Harry and Draco were missing. "You don't think they're shagging do you?" Hermione laughed. "The only reason they'd be gone at the same time would be a mutual detention, maybe it's a coincidence?" Ron shrugged and looked at the food before digging in.

It didn't take long for everyone to finish eating before the headmaster stood to give his speach. "Well as you all know tonight we have a very special treat for you. It turns out Ayperos wasn't busy and we managed to book him for the beginning of the year feast to celebrate the defeate of you-know-who. Everyone I would like you all to welcome the band Ayperos." Everyone clapped, some stood and whisteled. Ayperos was the best knew band in the entire world. "Where the hell is Harry. He's going to miss out." Ron shrugged and watched as the doors to the great hall were opened and in came five people.

They recieved standing ovations as they walked towards the front. Two of them had with them their guitars while the others seemed to have prepared their instruments earlier on in the day. The guitarists seemed extremely young. One was short, extremely short, with medium length black hair and startling green eyes but that was all anyone could see of him for he had on a mask, as did everyone else in the band. The other guitarist was a tad taller than the other, with platnum blond hair and gorgeous silver-blue eyes. The lead singer was tall, pale as snow with extremely long black hair and red as blood eyes.

The drummer, was the opposite of the rest. He had extremely short hair, brown eyes, hair and skin. He was tall and well built. Many seemed to like him.

Everyone took their places and began to play their song. The black haired guitarist started out the song while the other waited to help out.

On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light,  
In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight.  
When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right.  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight.

Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore,  
The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore.  
On the blackest plains in Hell's domain, we watch them as they go,  
Through fire and pain, and once again we know...

So now we're flying we're free, we're free before the thunderstorm,  
On towards the wilderness, our quest carries on.  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight,  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls...

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lights all so wasted and gone;  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days-  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

[Small interlude]

As the red day is dawning, and the lightning cracks the sky,  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment in their eyes.  
Running back through the midmorning light, there's a burning in my heart;  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land, to a life beyond the stars.

In your darkest dreams see to believe, our destiny is time,  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight...!

And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality;  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone.  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind,  
Day after day this misery must go on!

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lights all so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

[Big interlude]

thoughout this interlude everyone shouted, screamed and wished to be up on stage. Not completely for the song, but for the guitarists and their ability to play.

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands,  
We fought so hard now can we understand  
Ill break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man!

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lights all so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

Once the song was finished they started another and another until the time came for them to leave and the great hall to empty. "I wonder where Harry was...he missed the coolest thing the headmaster's ever done for us. Come on, he might be in the common room." Ron nodded and together they walked up the stairs and indeed Harry was in the common room, on the couch pretending to play the guitar. "Come on Harry you've been working on the same song for two years you'll never be as good as the guitarist from Ayperos." Harry laughed. "You're right I guess. I just..." Ron shrugged. "Why weren't you down there? Ayperos was playing."

"WHAT? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I MISSED IT? I didn't know it was today. GOD DAMN IT." Ron laughed. "It's okay I put a recording spell on them, I recorded them for you. You can watch it whenever." Harry nodded and walked away sulking. He really wanted to see them. "Hey think of it this way, Malfoy wasn't there either, he missed the concert too so no worries kay?" Harry laughed. "I guess you're right...I just really wanted to be there." Ron laughed. "Maybe next time. Dumbledore did say they would come back later on in the year." Harry beamed. "Really. YES. I'll get to see them live after all." Ron nodded and together they went off to bed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

TO BE CONTINUED

The song is from Dragonforce and it's called through the fire and flames, the guitarists are so awesome. :D hope you enjoyed this one, talk to you later and remember people, review.


End file.
